Triwizard Trouble
by DiggoryGirl98
Summary: Harry's fourth year...in Mr. Krum's point of view. Join Viktor through his first tim at Hogwarts, and last year at Drumstrang. Join him as he enters the toriniment, fights dragon's and merepeople. Ah, just another year in the life of Viktor Krum. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Ok, I think this'll be my new story. It's not much now, but I hope it'll be better later on.**

* * *

**First of all, unlike my other story, The Trail, this story takes place during Hogwarts. It takes place in Harry's fourth year, only it's not in Harry's point of veiw, it's in Viktor Krum's point of veiw, I'm thinking of doing fourth year in Harry's, Cedric's,Fleur's, and obviously Viktor's point of veiw. Kind of as a series, they will tie together. I might, as a bonus, write one in Ron's point of veiw. We pretty much know how Hermione felt about her fourth year, so I probaly won't write one for her. Well here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the whole world belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Viktor, Karkaroff wants you on the ship first, because of your cold," 

Viktor grunted in responce, and shurgged his furs on.

"Viktor, my dear boy, come along!" Karkaroff said hearitly walking into the entrance hall of Drumstrang

Viktor flinched at the tone of his voice, also the fact he had to _slam_ the door on his enterance.

"He's comming, can't you see you've hurt him?" One of the feamale professor's said standing Viktor's left and wrapping a conforting arm around him

"What? Oh, I'm so sorry, dear boy, well come alone, put on your hat, I've got a nice place for you on the ship,"

Without waiting for a responce, Karkaroff lead Viktor from the safe warm school, and into the freezing ship. Oh, yeah, this was _much_ better then the schoo. He made a note never to listen to Karkaroff again, without living proof. Karkaroff lead Viktor to his "nice place on the ship." It was rather nice, rather then a tiny sleeping space, Viktor had his own cabin.

"I really should help-"

"Nonsense! You stay here and rest and I'll fetch you when we've arrived at Hogwarts,"

Viktor heaved a sigh but nodded and sat on the cot, and watched his headmaster leave, and to his dismay, slam the door behind him. Karakaroff tried to make Vitkor as confortable as possible, he just wasn't very good at it. Viktor, did want to help his schoolmates, he knew Karkaroff was making them do the work that need to be done on the ship, but he knew better then to disobey Karkaroff. He took off his hat and threw it aside then shurgged the furs off his tired and soar body. He pulled back the covers on the cot and settled himself confortabley in it. Before he could have muttered a single word, he fell fast asleep, and away from his troubles, for at least a short time.

* * *

"Viktor! We've arrived, Viktor!" Karakaroff's voice entered his aching head. 

"Professor, are you forgetting Viktor has a head cold?"

"No, I have not forgotten!" He dropped his voice instantly when he figured out he must be making Viktor's already spliting headache even worse. "I am so sorry, Viktor, I supose I did forget, well we've arrived."

Viktor's tired eyes fluttered opend, and instantly shut when a bright light was shinning in his eyes.

"Take the light away from his face!" Karkaroff barked

"Stop yelling," Viktor pleaded softly

Karkaroff shoved the light out of the boy's hands and set it on a table. Viktor opend his eyes and sighed when there was no blinding light in front of his face anymore.

"Come alone, Viktor, get your furs on, ah I see Madam Maxieme has already arrived, good, good,"

Viktor kicked off his covers and swung his legs out of the cot and onto the solid floor. He accepted the furs from the student who was holding the light, but declinded the hat.

"Oh, come now Viktor-"

"I don't need the hat," He said waving his hand

Karakaroff sighed and allowed Viktor to leave the cabin hatless. Karkaroff held out his arm stopping Viktor and his comrads from walking onto the green lawn.

"I'll go first," Karakaroff said, he lead Viktor to the front of the group and made his way to Dumbledore

Viktor took this chance to get his first look at Hogwarts. It was much bigger then Drumstrang, although Drumstrang had much larger grounds, he knew the Hogwarts students got to enjoy their grounds longer then he and his fellow schoolmates.

"Viktor, come into the warmth, you don't mind do you, Dumbledore, Viktor's got a bit of a head cold,"

Viktor took this as his que to walk over to Karakaroff. He made his way into the light flowing from the open castle doors. Before being steared into the school he heard:

"Harry, look, it's _Krum_!"

Viktor didn't have the chance to get a look at the boy who'd made the outburst, because Karkaroff had ushered the rest of the students to follow and lead him into the school.

_Oh, Viktor, what have you gotten youself into?_

* * *

**Ok, there's the first chapter, please review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Dernhelm-caorann: Thank you, I wasn't sure about this at first because, well I had to make up how I thought he'd feel in certain parts, since the books are in Harry's POV we don't know how Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur felt about the whole thing. I would have updated a while ago but I was working on my Stan fan site (stan plays viktor for the people who didn't know) it's http/ I hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm skipping the feast, I had a really nice chapter for it, but I was stupid and didn't save it so it's gone. So, it was either try to remeber what I wrote or just move on.**

"He's here _again_!" Viktor heard a very annoyed female voice exclaim from the other side of the library

"He's alllowed, Hermione, it's not like there's a library on Drumstrang's ship," Another voice said, this time it was a male's voice

"He doesn't bother me, it's his fan club that bugs me!"

"Then check _out_ your books, then you won't here them." Another male voice said, Viktor glanced up to see a girl with bushy brown hair, tapping her foot annoyigly agaisnt the wood floor, the boy who had just spoken, had raven hair with bright emerald eyes, Viktor knew at once who this person was.

Harry Potter.

"I can't, I already ran out of room on my bookshelf in my dorm,"

"Keep them in your trunk."

"I don't have room there either, since I had no room on my shelf, I had to start keeping them in my trunk, three of them are due Tuesday,"

"Not surprising _Hermione Granger_ ran out of room on her _book shelf_,"

"Shut up, Ron!"

Viktor rolled his eyes and looked back at his book, he thought _they_ were far more annoying then his "fan club." Viktor was slightly nervous, tonight was when Dumbledore was going to pick the champions for the Triwizard. His hands shook as he turned the pages, why was he nervous now? He had a few hours before it happend. He sighed and stood up. There wasn't a chance in hell he'd be able to pay attention to his book, he walked to the shelf where he'd gotten it from and set it on the desty shelf.

"_Finaly_!"

He rolled his eyes again and made his way past the giggling girls who had tunred and ran the other way when they saw him comming. It's not that he wasn't used to this, but it still greatly annoyed him.

"The champion from Drumstrang is..."

Vikor closed his eyes as every Drumstrang student, and Karkaroff who hadn't taken his eyes off Viktor since he had sat down. Viktor knew they all wanted _him_ to be the champion, every single student had entered, but Viktor knew none of them truely wanted to be in it, they wanted_ Viktor_.

"...Viktor Krum"

"No surprise there!" A boy from the table on Viktor's right

Viktor got to his feet and walked to to door, he opend it and stepted in.

_What have you gotten yourself into?_

He slumped his way to a chair by the fire and sat down. The door opend and a girl with long silver blonde hair that fell to her waist, she looked more nervous then he felt. She didn't bother sitting down she just stood awkwardly near the door, casting what looked like fearful glances as if a dragon was going to burst through it, The door opend again and a fairly attractive boy with dark hair and grey eyes stepped in. His was face pale and his grey eyes were full of alertness. He wasn't as nervous as the girl who had jumped five feet in the air when the boy had stepped through. The door opend again. Wait a second, there's ony three champions.

_Maybe it's a professor_

Boy was he wrong. A boy about 5'2 with emerald eyes, jet black hair that was very untidy, with round glasses, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Harry Potter had entered the room.

"What is it? Do 'zey want us back in 'ze Hall?" The girl asked, realaxing slightly

Potter slooked as if he didn't know how to say what was on his mind. The door burst open and Lundo Bagman entered the room.

"Extradorinary!" He muttered, lightly squeazing Potter's arm "Absoluetly extradornairy! Gentleman..." He glanced at the girl "...lady" He added "May I introduce- incrediable though it may seem- the _fourth_ Triward champion?"

Viktor straightend up.

The _fourth_ Triwiazrd champion?


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor's surly face darkned as he survayed Harry, this _boy_ had been chosen to compete? The dark haired boy, Cedric Diggory looked nonplussed looking between Potter and Bagman as if he had misunderstood. The girl, Fleur Delacour simply similed and tossed her long hair.

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." She said

"Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!" Bagman said, bewildered

Viktor's eyebrows contracted slightly. Potter couldn't compete, he was far too young to have entered, let alone compete. Cedric was looking politely bewildered. Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur said contemptuously to Bag man " 'E cannot compete, 'e is too young."

It was very true, Potter couldn't have been much older then fourteen, he was three years too young to have entered himself, Viktor knew Potter was good, but there was no way he could have gotten over the age line. Viktor instantly thought Potter and convinced someone to enter for him.

"...it is amazing," Bagman was saying, smiling down at Potter "But, as you know, the age restriction was only to imposed this year as an extra safety measure."

Well, of course they had to stop the eleven year olds from entering! Those kid's would have been dead before they could say one word.

"And as his name came out of the goblet...I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage...It's down in the rules, you'tr obliged...Harry will ahve to compete and do the best he-"

The door opened again and a large group of people walked in, Dumbldore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, and two professor's, Viktor assumed were Hogwarts professor's, the black haired one he knew who he was, Karkaroff had pointed him out, uh Snape, was it? The stern looking witch closed the door.

"Madam Maxime!" Fleur said, striding over to Maxime " 'Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Potter didn't look happy at the "little boy" comment. He wasn't _that_ much younger then them, he didn't blame Potter at all for the look he shot Delacour. Cedric just stood there, slightly opend mouthed, eyes moving from, Maxime, Karkaroff, Fleur, Potter, Viktor, Dumbledore, and Snape adn back again, Maxime drew herself up she turned to Dumbledore, lightly placing her large had on Fleur's shoulder, as if to tell her Potter wasn't competeing, it was a mistake.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"

Karkaroff stepped forward.

_Oh no,_

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbldore," He had a stealy smile on his face and his blue eyes were like ice. "_Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remeber anyone telling me the host school was allowed two champions- or I have I not read the rules carefuly enough?"

_Just shut up, Professor, just shut up_

"_C'est impossible_!" Maxime said, she sounded angry now, Viktor did not want to be in here if she _did_ get furious " 'Ogwarts cannot 'have two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impresion that your Age Line would keep out younger contestans, Dumbledore," Karakaroff said, smile still on his face, eyes getting colder by the second "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought alone a wider selection of candidates from out own schools."

_No one else would ahve come_ Viktor thought, it was true, the younger students wouldn't have gone if they _were_ allowed to compete.

"I'ts no one's fault but Potter's, Karakaroff," The black haired professor said, eyes alight with malice "Don't go balmming Dumbeldore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has had been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore interupted firmly, Snape went quiet, Dumbledore looked down at Potter "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" He asked Potter calmly

"No," Potter said, he seemed to know everybody had their eyes on him

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet for you?"

"_No,_" Potter said vehemently

"But of course 'e us lying!" Cried Maxime

"He could not have gotten over the Age Line," The stern face professor said, McGonagal, he believed "I'm sure we've all agreed on that-"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'av made a mistake wiz ze line,"

Pfft, fat chance, everyone, even Maxime knew Dumbldore had not mad any mistakes, if she didn't like she could take her stuck up studetns and to back to France.

"It is possible, of course," Dumledore said politely, more to himself then to the room

"Dumbldore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" McGonagal said angrily "Realy what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbldore believes that he didn not presuade an older student to enter for him, I'm sure that should be enough for everybody else!" She gave Snape a very angry look.

"Mr. Crouch...Mr. Bagman," Karkaroff

Can't he shut up? Just let Potter compete and me done with it.

"You are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?" Karkaroff finished

Bagman wiped his face with his white handkercheif and looked and Crouch.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that thoes people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." Crouch said in his curt voice, shifing oddly on his feet

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," Bagman said beaming and turning to Karkaorff and Maxime, Viktor knew he was trying to say that the matter was closed and Potter was competeing wether they liked it or not.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," Karkaroff said, his voice dropped a tone, he was no longer smiling and his eyes were gleaming. He had an ugly expression on his face "You will need to set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school as two champions. It's only fair Dumbldore," He turned to the old wizard

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work liket that," Bagman said, Karkaroff turned towards him, his face getting darker by the second "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out- it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament-"

"- in which Drumstrang will most certainly not be competeing in!" Karkaroff had exploded, he'd given up his fake smile and turned into what Viktor was used to "After all our meetings and negoations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature ti occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," A voice growled near the door, Cedric and Viktor jumped slightly, neither expecting a new voice to enter the conversation so soon "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete."

_Thank you_ Thought Viktor _Finaly someone puts the old git in his place_

"They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convienient, eh?" Moddy said entering the room, his wooden leg clunking against the floor

"Conevenient? I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody." Karkaroff said, he wasn't giving up so easily

"Dont you?" Moody said, quietly "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

Viktor considered this. It was possible, someone always seemed to have it in for Potter.

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Maxime said

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime-"

This little dicussion continued until it was desided Potter was going to compete in the Triwizard. Viktor and Karkaroff retired to the ship and Viktor doozed off the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Ok, and I already have my Cedric story planned, Cedric is my favourite champion so I'm putting extra thought into his.**


End file.
